


ten

by orphan_account



Series: books from wattpad [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, M/M, Shop, Suicide, store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which mikey ends up falling for the man who’s destined to take his own life in ten days.





	1. one

"This is all you're getting?" Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow in question at the man on the other side of the counter. The man's face was obscured by a hood, but Mikey could tell that he had black hair; the dreaded 'fringe', or emo style, as he liked to call it. from what Mikey could see of him, though, he was kind of cute. Not necessarily Mikey's dream man, but cute nonetheless. 

The man kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with Mikey. Even if the person was cute, Mikey was always slightly uncomfortable in situations like these; especially when the person was buying one, simple, red pen. 

The brand he was buying was some cheap one that Mikey knew- from personal experience- sucked. Nobody really bought them, even if they were on 'budgets'. They just fucking sucked. 

"Yeah, yeah, it is." The man mumbled and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, pulling out a crumpled five dollar bill. "Is this okay? I don't have any singles on me."

"A single would be easier for me," Mikey snorted, taking the bill from the man's hand. "But I’ll just give you change."

"Thanks," The man said, narrowing his eyes for a moment, keeping them fixated on Mikey’s name tag. "Mikey?"

"That’s me." Mikey opened the register, drawing four single dollar bills from it and shoving the five dollar one into it. "Four dollars, on the dot."

"Thanks," The man mumbled again, taking the bills from Mikey and snatching the cheap pen off of the counter. "I'll probably be back."

"Wait-" Mikey called, but the man had already exited the building. Mikey sighed, biting his lip and glancing at the doors. The man said he'd be back, and maybe then Mikey would let curiosity consume him and ask the man's name.


	2. two

The man came in a second time the very next day. Mikey didn't get extremely unnerved by the fact that he came in at almost the exact same time; if anything, he barely noticed it. He was too busy anticipating the man’s arrival.

"Hey!" Mikey said, eyes widening when the man appeared in front of him again. "You’re back."

"Yeah, I am," The man smiled a bit, setting another pen down on the counter; this time, it was orange. Mikey didn't even think they made orange pens. When he took a closer look at it, he realized it wasn't the same brand as before; it was a Sharpie, which explained why it came in orange. "I don't think I need singles for this one?"

It came out like a question. "Uh- this is..." Mikey grabbed the pen, scanning it and glancing at the price. "2.99. Damn."

"Fuck, singles could've worked," The man groaned. "I’m so sorry- I only have fives. Again."

"It’s fine," Mikey said, taking the five dollar bill from the man, and inserting it into the register. He pulled out one penny and two dollars, then set them on the counter. "I assume you're gonna be back?"'

"Yeah." The man nodded, flipping the cap off of the pen and scribbling on his hand, just to see if it worked. Mikey didn't comment; instead, he watched the man lean intently over the counter and scribble on himself. "My name's Pete, by the way. You probably don't care, but it would be cool for you to know just in case we run into each other again... I guess."

Mikey nodded as Pete drew away from the counter and put the cap back in its original place. He was glad he didn't have to ask what Pete’s name was; social anxiety would've been a bitch to him in that situation. "You already know that I’m Mikey." 

He pointed at his name tag and Pete chuckled. "Yah..." Pete put the pen in his pocket, along with the change. "I guess I might see ya' tomorrow, Mikey?"

"Yeah, see you." Once again, Mikey watched Pete exit the store, only this time with the satisfaction of knowing the kinda-cute guy's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw i sincerely apologize for all of my wattpad fics :’)


	3. three

"Hey, Pete," Mikey said when the familiar man appeared in front of him. Today, he wasn't wearing the hoodie Mikey had seen him in the past two days; he had on a t-shirt and pair of skinny jeans, a pair of sunglasses were perched on his nose as well. "yellow today?"

"Yeah," Pete stuttered, as if he couldn't believe Mikey was paying attention to the colors he was buying. "Just this. As per usual-"

"Are you buying all the colors of the rainbow?" Mikey asked, raising his eyebrows as he rang the man up. "Gay shit, am I right?"

Pete was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I actually am gonna buy all the colors of the rainbow. Not for gay shit, though."

"What’re you gonna use them for, then?" Mikey asked, searching deeper for answers. "Why are you buying them all at separate times?"

"Meh," Pete shrugged. "I’m writing something. And I don't really know why I’m buying them at different times..."

Mikey wasn't dumb; he knew that Pete knew why he wasn't buying them all at once, but he didn't want to make the man uncomfortable. "Ah, okay! Oh, and that's 1.99."

"Here," Pete reached into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled out his wallet, grabbing two single dollar bills and placing them on the counter. "I finally got a wallet so I can keep everything in once place."

"Whoa," Mikey smiled, taking the singles and replacing them for a penny. "Here is your one cent back!"

"Keep it," Pete shrugged, grabbing the yellow pen from Mikey. "It’s just a penny."

"As an employee, I don't think I’m allowed to keep it." Mikey argued, furrowing his eyebrows together. 

Pete let a small smile tug at his lips. "Well, then as my friend," He took the penny from Mikey, then placed it back in the taller man's hand. "You can keep it."

With that, Mikey was left standing at the cash register, alone, holding the penny the beautiful, yet confusing, man had given him.


	4. four

On the fourth day of pete coming to the store and purchasing pens, he said nothing. No 'hey' or 'hello' to Mikey; just slamming the pen down on the counter and staring at Mikey. 

"Uh-" Mikey began, eyes wide at the man. He took the pen- green today- and scanned it. "1.99."

Pete grabbed two single dollar bills from his pocket- he was back in the hoodie- and set them down on the counter, picking the pen up and shoving it in his pocket. He turned on his heel, heading towards the exit to the store immediately. 

"Wait!" Mikey called after him, quickly exchanging the two single dollar bills for a penny. "Here’s you penny..." His voice trailed off at the end as he watched Pete exit the building for the fourth time. "Fuckin' peachy."

"Who was that?" A new voice asked, appearing in front of Mikey. "You’re boyfriend? Seemed pretty cold."

"Shut up, Dallon," Mikey snorted, setting the penny down on the counter and turning to face his fellow cashier. "He’s just a kid who's been coming in the past couple of days and buying pens."

"That sounds..." Dallon trailed off, looking upwards in mock thought. "Stalkerish. Flat-out stalkerish."

"He’s a nice guy." Mikey defended. "His name is Pete."

"Last name?" Dallon raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms and leaning over the counter. 

"Uh-"

"Exactly." Dallon moved back, rolling his eyes. "Look, dude, you know what the boss tells us; don't be too friendly with customers, especially if they seem suspicious."

"He’s buying fucking pens-" Mikey started, but was cut off once again. 

"And he could be poisoning people with the ink." Dallon argued. "Just listen to Patrick on this one. He’s the boss."

"Now you sound like some workaholic," Mikey mumbled. "Thanks, Dallon." he put a strong emphasis on the 'thanks', but he was barely sure Dallon heard him. 

"No problem, Mikes."


	5. five

"Sorry about yesterday," Mikey was startled by Pete’s voice coming from ahead of him. The man was back, with a blue pen in his hand. The pen was a really nice one. For example, Mikey knew that a pack of three was thirty dollars. He thought one would be around ten, and was proven correct when Pete set the pen on the counter and pulled out a ten dollar bill. 

"It’s- it's fine." Mikey stuttered, scanning the pen and widening his eyes at the price. "9.99. Are you okay, by the way? You seemed upset."

"Yeah..." Pete set the ten dollar bill on the counter, exchanging it for the blue pen. "My mom and I were fighting. Nothing new."

"Damn, dude, I’m sorry," Mikey sighed. "I assume you don't want the penny from yesterday or today?"

"Nah, you can keep them," Pete shrugged. "Not a big deal."

"You know what?" Mikey began typing something into the register as he rang Pete up. "I’m giving you my employee discount. Ten percent off."

"You don't- you don't have to do that," Pete felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"Yeah, I do," Mikey argued. "You’re my friend and I don't want you wasting ten dollars on a fucking pen."

"Thanks, Mikey," Pete mumbled, grabbing the single dollar bill he got in return. He shoved it in the pocket of his hoodie, and let the blue pen follow in as well. "I’ll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow!" Mikey beamed, waving as Pete exited the store. For the fifth time.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao uh the chapters are short cause this was a wattpad fic i wrote


End file.
